The longitudinal study call ?NEXT Generation Health Study? collects information on adolescent health status, behaviors, social and environmental contexts for behaviors annually for seven years beginning in the 2009-2010 school year, or Wave. Approximately, 2,700 U.S youths were recruited, with African American youth oversampled. As the cohort moves to adulthood, (22 year old). Wave 7 is collected for analysis of health, behavior, diet, physical activity, sleep, substance abuse, and mental health. Community environment factors collected for subset, NEXT Plus, to assess cardiovascular disease risk, such as obesity. NOTE: This contract supports ZIAHD002525 9150101